Yugioh 5d's Team AKMM
by Almik222
Summary: This is the first chapter of my own series. It features the adventures of my friends and myself within Neo Domino City. All cards used by the fictional characters of my friends and I are in our actual decks that we use in real life. Please be gentle on me
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh 5d's Chronicles of Team AKMM chapter 1

My name is Kamil Knapczyk. I live in Neo Domino City with my best friends

Andrew Gluchowski, Mark Kaluski, and Matthew Chung. When we aren't going to Duel

Academy we are usually hanging out at Mark's house playing duel monsters. Out of the

Four of us I believe that Mark is the best. If anything he is the best of the best in the

dueling world. Although we don't really need to practice we do so anyway in order to

hone our skills as future duelists. With that said you can all guess that our lives are

anything but boring.

"I'm so bored!" I moaned in the emptiness of my room. "I wonder what the gang

is doing?" I asked myself as I took out my cell phone and looked for "Mark Kaluski" in

the contact list and pressed the talk button. A few rings later Mark picked up the phone

and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mark. Are we gonna do the usual?"

"Uhh yea. I'll call everyone up and we can hang out. I was also gonna plan on going

to get some more packs at the card store so be sure to bring some money."

"Ok. Yea, definitely. I'll be over in about 10 minutes. See you then." With that I

hung up the phone and got my backpack which contained the dueling essentials (deck and

duel disk) and about $10, and proceeded out of the house. 10 minutes later I arrived at

Mark's grandma's house and I rang the door bell. Mark opened the door as soon as I rang

the door bell which freaks me out sometimes but I'm used it.

Mark is a few inches taller than me standing at around 6 ft. tall. He has dark

brown hair and wears glasses. Due to these traits people sometimes call him Harry Potter.

"Hey," I said as he opened the door to let me in, "When are the others coming?"

"Unfortunately they can't come today," said Mark, "Andrew has guitar lessons and

Matthew is doing homework."

"Damn. That sucks," I said with a sigh, "Oh well. I guess we are gonna go to the card

shop alone."

"Yea. So I guess we should leave now so that we can catch the bus." I agreed and we

left to the bus terminal. We got on the bus and got off at the stop near the card shop about

25 minutes later.

The card shop called "the Universe" was the best place for duelist of all ages.

We go there when ever we can and hang out. Usually everyone that comes into the store

is friendly. Today however was not the case. We walked in to find a man dressed in

a leather jacket, white t-shirt, and jeans (classic bad biker looking guy) trying to rob the

store. He yelled "Give me all your rare cards! Now or else your gonna get hurt!" and he

pulled out a switch knife.

Mark quickly pulled out a card and threw it with precision to knock the knife out of

the man's hand. The man, who was taken back by the surprise attack, looked back at the two

of us in surprise and anger. Mark then quickly took out his duel disk from his backpack and

attached it to his wrist and activated it.

"I challenge you to a duel!" said Mark to the thief. "If you win I'll give all the rare cards I

have on me. If I win you will leave and bother us nor this man anymore."

"I accept your challenge but on one condition. I take your friend's rare cards too if I win."

"Fine. Let's Duel!" said Mark and thus started the duel with both his and my own rare

cards at at stake.

"I'll start of this duel. Draw," said Mark drawing his card and adding it to his hand, " I play

the magic card black whirlwind and then I normal summon Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame. I

will then add a blackwing monster with less attack than Shura to my hand and set two cards. I

end my turn.

"I draw. I will summon Don Zaloog in attack mode and equip him with Sword of Deep-

Seated and attack your Shura.

"I activate the trap card Sakuretsu Armor destroying your Don Zaloog." said Mark in

response to his opponents attack.

"Damn," said the thief, "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"My draw. I will special summon Blackwing-Bora the spear and Blackwing-Gale the

Whirlwind from hand. I will then attack you with all three of my monsters to win the duel."

"Not so fast kid! I activate Mirror Force and destroy all your attacking monsters!"

"I knew you would do something like that. I activate the trap card Trap Stun which will

negate your Mirror Force." With that all three of Mark's monsters' attacks connected and

brought Mark his victory.

"Damn," said the man, who at this point was down on his knees, "but if you think that I'm

out cause I lost to you then your even more stupid than I thought!" With that he picked up his

knife that he dropped earlier and ran up to Mark and tried to stab him. Mark kicked the

assailant as he was running causing him to hit his back on the wall and get knocked out. The

clerk then picked up the phone and called sector security who arrived promptly in time to arrest

the man.

As a thank you for defeating the thief and rescuing his life, the clerk let us each have

three packs of cards for free. All in all I would say that today was a great day. We (mostly

Mark) took down a robber and got some awesome new cards. Although the robber was taken

away I somehow had a feeling that we would see more trouble ahead in the future. Oh well, so

long as Mark's around I didn't feel all to worried. You see I told you our lives are anything but

boring.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh 5d's Chronicles of Team AKMM chapter 2 

Summer is over now and my friends and I have to go to college level Duel

Academies. My courses are Duel speech, Card art, English, Dueling history, and Math.

Out of all the classes Card art is the worst. This is probably because I suck at drawing and

have absolutely no talent. But due to my crappy class I had the best chance to create my

own duel monster cards.

I decided to try something fresh and exciting for this new deck of mine. I decided

that the world needs a new Insect deck. One that was actually good and would put the

stereotype of Insect duelist being evil (Weevil Underwood, girl that Syrus duels, weird

idiot that Yusei fights). I'm hoping that one day my deck would actually make it to the

market, but right now it's only a small prototype deck. Counting this deck I have 5 decks

that I use (The other decks I use are warriors, burn, psychic, and infernity-chaos).

The Academy that I go to is one that deals with criminal justice. Graduating from

the academy makes it a lot easier to become Sector Security, but that's not the reason I

applied there. I go the academy because my parents wanted me to, I get to check out the

city more often, and for personal reasons. Let's just say that cops are fags most of the

time, and seeing a change wouldn't be bad for the community, you know?

One day when I was coming home from school I decided to hang out at new card

store out in the city. My friend Matthew showed us the place. It's a small little card shop

that's run by a guy named Max. He's really cool. He makes the best deals like if you buy

a certain number of packs you get a few more for free. While I was there I noticed that

some big muscle guy was harassing a few kids outside the shop.

"What is up with bad guys committing crimes outside of card shops these days?"

I said to myself. "Oh well. It might be a perfect opportunity to try my newest deck."

I went outside and confronted the guy harassing the kids. "What seems to be the

problem sir?" I asked trying to avoid a fight as best as I could. "These punk kids tried to

cheat me out of my prize!" said the muscle dude with a strangely squeaky voice.

"Prize?" I asked, "You mean you had an ante duel with these kids?"

"Yea." He said, "I made them a deal saying that if they could beat my awesome

deck that I would them a box of cards, but if they lost then they have to give their decks

to me."

"Isn't that against the rules? Plus it's kinda faggy of you betting against a couple of

children isn't it?"

"Did you just call me a fag you brat?" He said sounding like a rogue gnome.

"What If I did? What are you gonna do about it?"

"THAT'S IT!" he screamed, "IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

With that the two of us began to duel. We each started with 4000 life points and 5

cards in our hands. The first move was his to make.

"Draw!" the man said, "I play 3 cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn now. I play Spawn of Beelzebub (Lv 3 Insect 1400/500) in attack mode

and then set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

"I've never heard of that card, but I'll squash it like the bug that it is! I special

summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode then I normal summon Marauding Captain which

allows me to special summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode from my hand."

"Damn!" I cried, "Ok now what?"

"Now Cyber Dragon attacks your monster."

The monster hologram sent out a beam of light and obliterated my monster

causing me to lose 700 lp (3300/4000). This is where my strategy came into play.

"When Spawn of Beelzebub is destroyed by battle I'm allowed to special summon a

maggot token (Lv 1 Insect 0/0) in defense mode on my side of the field."

"Marauding Captain will attack your maggot token and then Goblin Attack Force

will attack you directly."

The goblins rushed up to beat me with their clubs and I lost 2300 lp. (1000/4000)

"Now I end my turn." said the man with a grin, "On my next turn I'll squash ya and take

that deck of yours for myself."

"Like hell I'll let that happen!" I barked, "I know that Insect monsters aren't that

great, but even the smallest of things can be useful for somebody." As I drew my next

card I hoped for an amazing comeback, and somehow I did just that. "I activate my

facedown trap card Cries of the Cicadas which allows me to discard an Insect monster in

my hand to destroy a monster on my opponent's side of the field with equal or less attack

than the monster I discarded and the card I discard is Queen Bee (Lv 7 Insect 2400/1800)

and the monster I choose to destroy is Cyber Dragon!"

"Not so fast!" replied the man, "I activate Solemn Judgment which allows me to

negate your trap card by paying half of my life points." (1000/2000)

"Next I will play the continuous spell Honey Hive which allows me to special

summon an level 4 or lower Insect monster from my hand or deck if my opponent has 2

or more monsters than me. I special summon Bee Knight (Level 3 Insect 1500/1300)

from my deck."

"When you special summon Bee Knight I activate my Torrential Tribute destroying

all monsters on the field."

"In response I activate Trap Stun which will negate the activation of all traps on the

field for the rest of the turn." The man looked shocked. He said "Fine, but that means that

I still keep all of my monsters you know."

"Yea I know, but I'm gonna need them for what I have planned. I now normal

summon the tuner monster Mucha-Kage (Dark Level 4 Insect 1300/1300). When Mucha-

Kage is normal summoned I'm allowed to summon one level 3 or lower insect monster

from my graveyard which means that Spawn of Beelzebub comes back to my field. Now

I will tune for a level 10 monster!"

"Level 10!"

"That's right. When all humans are dead the flies and insects will take their place and

he shall rule over his subjects with an iron fist. Come up from the depths of hell

Beelzebub-Lord of Flies! (Level 10 Fiend/Synchro/Effect 3000/2300) When Beelzebub is

Synchro summoned maggot tokens equal to the number of monsters my opponent has are

special summoned on my side of the field so I now have 3 maggot tokens and Beelzebub

on my side of the field."

"I'm not afraid of that thing. You can only attack one monster and I'll still have two

more." said the man trying to act like the scary giant fly/human demon Beelzebub didn't

frighten him.

"Think again because I activate the spell card Plague Swarm Attack. This card

allows me to attack with one monster for up to the amount of insect monsters on my side

of the field and that means that I can attack up to four times."

"Don't you mean you can attack 3 times? Beelzebub is a fiend not an insect."

"Guess again. Beelzebub is as an Insect card as well as a Fiend. Go Beelzebub

Attack with Demonic Stinging Strike!" Thus Beelzebub attack Cyber Dragon, Marauding

Captain, Goblin Attack Force and the weird man dealing a total of 5700 damage winning

the game. After that the guy ran away crying. I never did see that guy ever again, but oh

well. I bet he is too traumatized to ever pick on any one. Well at least I found out that my

new deck is super awesome. I can't wait for the guys to see it.


End file.
